1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to applicators for the application of makeup to a person's facial areas. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an applicator having a prearranged array of makeup thereon for transfer and application to the user's upper eyelid area.
2. Description of the Related Art
The application of various types of cosmetic substances to one's facial areas is an art in and of itself requiring different colors or tones to be used as well as varying techniques depending upon the individual's facial features, hair color and skin tone. For instance, a person with fair skin and relatively thin eyebrows would require a completely different makeup application around the eyes than a person having darker skin with relatively thicker eyebrows. When applying makeup to the upper eyelid area, including the eyelid and the area between the eyelid and the eyebrow, the particular person's skin tone must be considered in order to select the proper array of makeup colors which best compliment the person's appearance. Additionally, the shape of the eye and upper eyelid area will determine how various shades and colors are applied so as to emphasize certain features and de-emphasize others. A further consideration taken into account when applying makeup to the upper eyelid area is the thickness of the eyebrows and eyelashes as well as the length of the eyelashes.
Presently, the application of eye shadow and other cosmetic substances such as pigmented gels, dry or liquid powders, and other light creams to the upper eyelid area is achieved using an applicating stick or swab having an applicator pad on the end. Using this type of applicator, a person is required to essentially paint the makeup on the skin by first coating the applicator tip with a particular makeup to be applied and then passing the applicator tip across the skin to apply the cosmetic substance thereto. Accordingly, if it is desired to use an array of colors or shades of makeup, this method of application using the commonly known applicator can be quite tedious and time consuming. Moreover, if a person is not skilled in the make-over art, it is generally difficult to apply the makeup in a manner which best compliments the individual person's facial features such as complexion, eye color, hair color and facial structure.
Accordingly, there is a need in the present makeup art for a makeup applicator adapted to apply a prearranged array of makeup to a person's upper eyelid area in accordance with a particular individual's facial features.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a makeup applicator for applying a prearranged array of makeup to a person's upper eyelid area in accordance with that person's particular makeup needs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a makeup applicator and method of application which is easy and less time consuming than the present methods of makeup application.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a makeup applicator which is inexpensive to manufacture and disposable after use.
It is still further a object of the present invention to provide a makeup applicator which includes a prearranged array of makeup substance impregnated within a surface thereof wherein the prearranged array of makeup substance is readily transferable to a person's upper eyelid area.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a makeup applicator which can be used by a person with little or no makeup application skills, wherein a prearranged array of makeup can be easily applied to a person's upper eyelid area in a manner which best compliments that person's particular facial features.
These and other further objects and features of the present invention are apparent in the following disclosure including the detailed description, drawings and claims.